The present invention relates to a mobile large baling press for agricultural products with winding elements which preferably limit a winding chamber and with two-partite end walls rotatably supporting the winding effects, wherein a rear pressure chamber half is liftable for discharging a finished bale, and a front pressure chamber half has a product supply opening with preceding feeding device.
Such large baling presses are known in the art. The winding elements are formed either as individual winding rollers which peripherally limit the pressure chamber or as winding bands which are guided by respective guiding rollers. In all cases chains are used for providing the winding rollers or the guiding rollers of the winding bands. The disadvantage of the chain drive, particularly in rough agricultural conditions are known for any expert. These disadvantages reside substantially in that the chains must be continuously lubricated. Because of falling dust during harvesting, a very high wear takes place. Moreover, the chains elongate after some time and must be manually tensioned as long as expensive automatically operating tensioning elements are not provided. In addition, the chains produce high noise during the operation.